Cody's desolation
by Veemon fan683
Summary: Cody has been trasported into the digital world and must survive long enough to know why he was choosen alone (rated T for potential nudity, and Violence)
1. the begining

Chapter one: hopeless beginning

Cody's POV

I always thought that the Digital world was a wonderful place but I was wrong the eastern region the aria of my adventures with Davis TK Yolie Kari and the Digimon that seemingly ended five weeks ago was wonderful this part was not. I was wrong about the ending, yesterday I was pulled into the Digital world with no purpose and when I woke up all I saw was desolate wasteland. My thoughts are interrupted by Armadillomon

"Cody I'm hungry." Armadilliomon says to me as if I had food I was sleeping not five minutes ago he did seem hungry by the way he begged it was uncharacteristic of him.

"Fine Armadillomon, I'll go see if there is any food in this god forsaken wasteland." I reply not sure if there would be any food. We began to walk out of the small canyon we landed in but as soon as we entered the plateau outside I saw what looked like earth high above the sky. I got slightly sad but I knew that all I needed was a Digi-port to get back but there was none in sight. So we continued to walk in a straight line. I learned from survival shows and from grandpa that to survive in a desert I had to conserve liquids and as sweating does waste a lot of water I decided to remove my PJ top as the cotton was roasting me under the desert sun. Armadilliomon looked at me as if it was weird but he knew the importance of surviving in this desert. After about an hour of walking we came to a small oasis with a few small cactuses around it. I recognized the fruit on the cactus as dragon fruit and decided to try my hand at picking a few while Armadillomon drank some water. The spines did hurt but I was too hungry to care, when I had gotten two off the cactus I began to look around for something to cut the fruits open Armadillomon was to blunt or to large in all his forms to be of much help and all I had to work with was a pair of PJ bottoms in my size my hands and teeth both wouldn't get through this fruit.

"Armadillomon? Can you look around for a sharp stone or a flint to open these fruit?" I asked my partner he brought his head out of the water nodded and preceded into what I was hoping was a stone bottomed pool of water. I too looked around for things to open the hard skinned fruit. I was starting to get a headache from de-hydration and stepped over to the water and began to drink the water was laced with small partials of sand but it was fresh clean water and it was going to help me survive this ordeal. Armadilliomon soon surfaced with a small piece of black rock that looked like obsidian one of the edges was slightly sharp and with enough force it should be able to cut the dragon fruit. Armadilliomon seems happy that we can eat as I position one of the fruits on a small rock and prepare the obsidian wedge to cut it in half. I use one hand to hold the fruit steady ing I hold the wedge in my other hand.

"Armadillomon if you would please hit the wedge so it will go into the fruit." I ask he nods and strikes the wedge. The obsidian goes into the fruit slicing it perfectly but it also cuts my hand in between the thumb and index finger. It hurts but I dare not cry as tears are made of water and I do not know when water will be available again. Armadillomon looks at me with a concerned look knowing that I'm hurt but I only smile while holding back the pain and tears crying won't help me survive.

"Really Cody if your hurt you should rest or at least make sure that wound isn't infected or anything." Armadillomon says as I prepare one of the dragon fruit halves to be cut into a manageable set of quarters.

"Armadillomon, as much as I want to rest we can't we must find a way out of this place or at least find out why I am here and if possible where we are even until any of those are done I'm not resting more than 6 hours a day." I say in a determined voice as a gesture Armadillomon to strike the wedge again. He continues to give me a concerned look but knows that I am right we must survive so he strikes the wedge again. Luckily the wedge doesn't come as close to my hand as last time and doesn't worsen the wound. I take a quarter and give it to Armadillomon and bite into the other quarter the fruit is somewhat bland but it is full of things I'll need if I'm to survive. We repeated the process with the other half and the second fruit and ate both of them I only had two quarters because I knew Armadillomon would need his strength if we come under attack. Night fell almost instantaneously and for the first time in my life I go to sleep outside of my bed and still hungry.

…

I have been here for two weeks now and not much has changed I decided that full PJ bottoms were a hindrance and ripped them into shorts that only stopped just before my knees I still carry the rest of the fabric in case I need to use it as a bandage or a tourniquet, we hadent seen anything but sand the last few days but we were now outside of the desert and in a small jungle it had some fruit and few vegetables but I was losing weight even when I tried to eat more than normal I couldn't stop. I ran my now healed left hand down my chest and I could feel each rib clearly and I knew I needed to kill something to survive. We continued for a bit in the jungle until I saw a Demi-Veemon I became full of hope as I thought it was Davis' but when I called out for Davis there was no answer. So if this Demi-Veemon isn't anyone's I wonder if it might be able to sustain me. I approach it as it looks at me happily it face oozing with cuteness. I couldn't kill it, it was an intelligent life form but I needed a source of protein.

"Excuse me, Demi-Veemon? Do yu know where I can find some nuts?" I asked knowing the nuts were a great source of protein and calcium.

"Um nuts well no sorry but you do look like you need something to eat. I'm sorry about I guess you'll haft to eat the fruit or even the leaves to stay alive." The Demi-Veemon said before hopping away. Dispiar began to overtake me I was in a part of the digital world I didn't even know about I was starving and I couldn't bring myself to kill anything for sustenance. Armadillomon looked up at me as I stood there thinking what to do he wasn't as bad off as I was but he was in a similar mood we were going to die here. I laid down on the forest floor and looked up at the spinning earth it was my home and I wanted to go back. It was just hopeless.

…

I barely moved over the next few days, all I could do was look up at the world which I was from. Something told me that my D3 could save me but I didn't know how. I didn't have any other ideas so I help in up and sure enough it transformed into a small tablet messering about 7inches but 4inches by 1/4of an inch there was a blue circle with a green filling on it indicating it was at 100%. I touched the screen and an inscription come up

"As this device fills up with data you can transform this data into food for either yourself your digimon, I am your new Digi-vice a D-survivor" the inscription said and below it was a small green checkmark. I touched the check mark and it opened to an interface the indicator showed that I have enough Data in my D-survivor for 753 grams of food. I scroll through the foods I could have and find a nice bowl of rice and decide to have that a bright light appeared from the other side of the D-survivor and materialized the bowl of rice I first eat about half of it then give the bowl to Armadillomon he eats the rest. This new Digi-vice had two other taps on it one marked by the word Digi-volve I knew what that was for and the third tap was labeled download. I selected it and the interface that popped up was similar to that of a camera. I tested it out on rocks which offered little data then looked over to the bowl. It was probably data as well so I downloaded it into my D-survivor and sure enough it offered some data I knew I would haft to download Digimon as well if I wanted a lot of data as plants and rocks are next to worthless in terms of data.

A/N this story is one of destitute and survival. Will cody ever make it back or is he the next Ryo Akiyama. Find out in the next chapter. Inspired by a story I saw not too long ago involving a similer thing but with the season one TK instead of cody if the author of that story does read this no copying intended you only inspired this story (legal crap ETC.). I hope you guyse like the story and more chapters will be out soon.


	2. Sea of Dispair

Chapter 2: sea of despair

Armadillomon's POV

As we ventured through the jungle, Cody had come down with something. He had cold chills sometimes and hot spells the next, he says it's something called malaria. He used his D-survivor to get some medication to keep the malaria under control but he said he would be afflicted with it until he gets back home t least probably for much longer. Every day at what his watch says is 6AM we got up and ate and small amount of food, after we were done Cody often went off looking for in-training digimon to download. He says he hates doing it but he must in order to survive long enough. As the days pasted into weeks and months of walking accepting help from who that offered it we came to the coast.

"Armadillomon neither of us have bathed in I don't remember how long I think we should clean up here. You don't mind if I take this rag that once was my PJ bottoms off?" Cody asked me I didn't quiet understand but I nodded he then removed what was left of his PJ bottoms and set them down by the malaria pills and the D-survivor. This was the first time I saw Cody without any clothing and it was strange seeing that he had yet another appendage on his waist, I could only stare at it for a few seconds before I realized Cody was blushing.

"Cody, no need to be embarrassed. I don't know why you would be, I'm just seeing another part of you and it is great to know everything about you." I said Trying to reassure Cody that I didn't mind seeing this new appendage.

"Thanks Armadillomon, I knew I shouldn't be embarrassed let's get down to cleaning." Cody said as he turned to the water.

Cody's POV

Armadillomon and I cleaned of by the time we were done we looked no dirtier then when we had first arrived. Armadillomon was very accepting and yet I still was self-conscious about him seeing me naked, my mother always told me that being naked in public is a very bad thing but this wasn't public this was survival and I knew that I had to do what I needed to do to survive. When we were done I stepped back out of the water and decided that my PJ bottoms or what was left of them were not suitable for further travail so I used some of the Data in the D-survivor to make a simple pair of pants with denim on the out side and a cotton polyester bland on the inside, they weren't conferrable but they were good enough for my uses. The data was almost gone after ward and when I picked the D-survivor up another Cold flash hit I felt so week that I collapsed Armadillomon knew what to do and brought me the pills. I took one and the cold flash began to dissipate. I wondered if there was more fertile lands then this aria on the other side of the ocean.

"Armadillomon can I armour Digi-volve you to Submaramon so we can cross this ocean?" I asked knowing the answer I already had the D-survivor set to Digi-volve mode and selected the Digi-egg of reliability. A large amount of data encased Armadillomon and took him into the water before dissipating revealing Submaramon. I got in and we dived under the sea it was more beautiful then the land above and I had some time to sleep so I began to rest.

Submaramon's POV

Cody seemed to dose off about one hour into our voyage, he was young and shouldn't haft to live out in the wild like this so I didn't bother him I just continued on my way. A few Seadramon pasted me and nothing much more came of them but that was when I saw what they were running for it was a MegSeadramon. It fired upon me and I jerked to one side waking Cody.

"What happened Submaramon." Cody said wiping the sand out of his eyes.

"We are being attacked, it's a MegaSeadramon we must prepare for battle." I said as I fired an oxygen torpedo. It hit the target but caused little damage the ultimate was to heavily armoured. "Cody I suggest we run any arguments?"

"None here." Cody said in a tone that portrayed courage, but I knew he was frightened. I got us away from there but the MegaSeadramon kept coming attacking me over and over some hit others missed, we were coming to shore and I surfaced at full speed sending us both flying through the air. We landed with a thud that caused a bad cracking noise in my cockpit then I herd Cody whimpering...

TBC

A/N: Dun Dun Dun... what has happened why did MegaSeadramon attack and will Cody ever catch a lucky break. That's for the next episode.

By: Veemon_Fan683


	3. It all becomes clear

Chapter 3: To grow up with violence

Cody's POV

After I stopped crying from the crash I looked at the source of the pain my thumb was sticking straight up facing toward the sky perpendicular to the back of my hand. Armadillomon was deeply concerned I could see tears wallowing up in his eyes.

"Cody I am so sorry this has happened! Is it repairable with what we have?" Armadillomon said in a teary voice as I began to think of a way to heal my dislocated thumb.

"It's ok at least we are alive. It is easy to repair but it is a painful process and I need some string and two sticks to splint my thumb after I relocate it." I said reassuring Armadillomon that it would all be ok. He ran off looking for sticks the right size while I grasped my thumb. I jerked it back down and rthe pain was almost unbearable but with a crack it returned to where it should be and I could move it again.

"Cody! I found two sticks that should do but the String will be harder. Maybe the D-survivor you loaded it full of data before we left." Armadillomon said and I did make a small amount of string and made the splint. I wondered if the MegaSeadramon would attack if we tried to escape by sea. It was pretty obvious he would. So Armadillomon and I walked into the forest looking for things to use to survive. We found a small shelter and set up camp there. It was almost peaceful but the constant fighting deeper in the island was always present. It wasn't a thing I wanted to think about but I had to. I had to even participate some times.

…

(20 years later)

…

Cody's POV

Today is the twenty year anniversary of my coming here. I am now twenty nine I had hoped to become a defense attorney but that dream was over now. I wasn't the small skinny kid I was. I was bulky and strong life here had taken three of my fingers on my left hand and an ear but I was alive. Today was finally the day when we would escape this island that I have grown up on. The plan was flawless sneak out using the underground tunnel Digmon has been making all this time. Not a care for MegaSeadramon or the fighting. I had been following the sound of drilling for one hour when Digmon appeared from around a corner I nearly punched him in the face.

"Whoa Cody! It's a friendly I've broken through the surface and someone wants to see you." Digmon said with his eyes fixed on my fist. I wondered who wanted to see me at this time.

"Who is it Digmon and no bullshit." I said cussing for the first time as I was ticked off about this solitude.

"He calls himself Ryo Akiyama. He says the sovereign Zhuqiaomon brought you here to train yourself for a battle with Leviamon." Digmon said as he reverted to Armadillomon and lead the way to Ryo. Ryo was still a kid but I could see it on him he hasn't aged in years.

"Hey Cody is it? I'm Ryo Zhuqiaomon sent you twenty years ago to prepare for what was starting. Leviamon has taken over his land so Zhuqiaomon searched for a person capable of defeating him Azolongmon suggested you, so you were tested." Ryo explained but this only pissed me more off. I have lsot my dreams and my childhood jut to prove to some over grown fire pigeon that I can handle one digimon!

"I don't give a rat's ass kid so unless you want to see starmon I suggest you leave me be or lead me out of this digital hell!" I said crabbing Ryo's collar and raising a fist.

"And they said you were the calm one ha-ha looks like Azolongmon finally was wrong." Ryo taunted I went to punch him but my fist was grabbed by someone. I looked around and saw a Cyberdramon growling at me while he held my fist in one hand and an unconscious Armadillomon in the other. The Cyberdramon began to squeeze my hand with enough force to cause my thumb to re-dislocate I released Ryo and Cyberdramon released my hand and Armadillomon.

"Listen you twerp! I don't care for this Digital world it has brought me only harm. And now your partner has aswell so why should I do anything." I said causeing Ryo to think while Cyberdramon came between us

"I didn't think you didn't know Leviamon is one of the demon lords if he is allowed to make a beach head in this part of the digital world the whole digital world will be enslaved under the leader of the Demon lords! Lucemon, which sounds like Lucifer for a reason." Ryo explained calming me down I know knew what that meant slavery death desolation and darkness.

"Ok Ryo I'm sorry for acting like a douchbag just haven't been around mew people in a long time." I said apologetically.

"It's ok let's go to Zhuqiaomon then he will give you the strength you'll need to defeat Leviamon.


	4. Zhuqiaomon explains it all

Chapter 4: Zhuqiaomon explains it all

Armadillomon's POV

Cody and I were lead by Ryo into a large red crystalline palace and were standing in front of a large red fire.

"Ryo where is this sovereign?" Cody asked in a tone that he used when ever he was annoyed.

"I am before you human!" a thundering voice said through the fire as a large four winged phoenix stepped into view. I knew this was a digimon sovereign so I knelled before him.

"Soveriegn it is good to be in your presence once more." I said. Cody looked irritated.

"Get up, you look like a fool." Cody said I did comply as Zhuqiaomon out stretched his wings.

"Human, Leviamon has began to prepare for the arrival of his comrades most notably Lucemon. We sovereign combined out might to seal him and his 6 comrades away but we missed the seventh Leviamon, as you must know you have been in the digital world for a long time aborbing data but with the data you absorbed into your D-survivor oyur digimon partner has gained power as well now I will allow him to focus that power so he can warp digi-volve to Vikemon the mega form of Armadillomon. And Ryo shall accompany you." Zhuqiaomon said as fire swirled around me. The fire didn't hurt but when it was gone I felt like never napping again well needing to nap.

"Thank you soveriegn, I shall sue your blessings with wisdom and grace." I said as I knelled again. Cody picked me up this time.

"Armadillomon you're making yourself look like a fool. Stop praising this over grown turkey that can't handle one leviathan." Cody said as he set me back down.

"You're pathetic human you know that, I met a group of humans about a decade ago they had some power I doubt you will last five minutes against Leviamon." Zhuqiaomon said followed by some chuckling. Cody was pissed now and when to punch Zhuqiaomon. He screamed in pain as he fist touched the heat barrier causing his hand to burn and blister.

"Hey zhuqiaomon I'll take your bet but my thought is more like 2 minutes." Ryo said, I knew Cody would go after him next so I forced my self to Digivolve to Ankylomon and block his path to Ryo. Cody punched at my side it hurt more then I expected but he was a strong man now.

"Ankylomon let me attack him!" Cody ordered but I stood my ground .

"Cody, Unlike my Cyberdramon will hurt you if you attack Ryo I'm only blocking you so you dont break your one good hand." I said in an empathetic voice.

"well, you're right but Ryo sparing match as soon as we are done here." Cody said, Ryo nodded nd I knew the danger was over so I reverted to my In-training form and jumped into Cody's arms. Zhuqiaomon left with a huge fireball and then Ryo showed us out. Out side Ryo took off his shirt and Cyberdramon hadned him a pair of lightly padded gloves and passed a second pair over to Cody.

"So standard MMA rules?" Ryo asked as he bowed to Cody. Cody returned the bow.

"Yes, Upamon please could you ring the bell?" Cody said as I went to the side lines.

"Ding, Ding." I said as they both came at each other firsts up. Cody tried first with a quik jap but Ryo blocked it and gave his own connecting just under Cody's arm. Cody grabed the extanded first and pulled it down well raising his knee hitting Ryo in the face. He staggered back but had little time as Cody struk Ryo again this time in the left lide of the jaw sending Ryo to the ground. He laid there for a few seconds as Cody took a few steps back to prepare for him to get up. Ryo got up but his nose was broken and his mouth as also leaking blood. Ryo spit out a tooth then raised his hands into the ready position. Ryo came at Cody just as Cyberdramon intervened.

"Round one's over go sit one minute." He said while looking at Cody as Ryo knew that round one ment no mroe fighting.

Cody's POV

Ryo was tough in the first round but he didn't stand no fucken chance I was older and stronger but the first punch left a bad bruise round two was aprouching and Ryo had alreaddy repositioned his nose and the bleeding had stopped I knew it would take my then a broken nose to take this kid down. Upamon said Ding Ding and we stoop up for round to this time with Cyberdramon acting as referee. We quickly bowed before proceeding I got in close with a jab to the gut but Ryo took it well and gave his own it took my breath away and before I could breath I was on the ground. Cyberdramon was counting and I heard 7 before I could even move. Damn he was so strong I alreaddy regret trying to spar with him. I was up before Cyberdramon reached ten and whent in on Ryo without holding back striking him accros the face harder then the firsat time I did he took it and hit me in the gut again then in the ankle I herd a crack and I knelt down but Ryo kneed me in the face sending me on my ass. My nose was now bleeding and my breath was gone. I tried getting up but my ankle was broken I was done.

"Good match Cody." Ryo said as he helped my unto my good foot while Cyberdramon stood near me so I could balance off of him. Upamon brought my D-survivor over to me and I used it to make a brace to hold my ankle in place. It made me look like I had an Achilles heal.

"Thank you for the match, your stronger than you look." I said shaking his hand with my bad hand.

"I'm older to I haven't aged in appearance recently for some reason but I am really about your age, can you accept me as your companion?" Ryo asked I quickly nodded and we turned to the east for our first battles agaist Leviamon.

A/N: yeah Cody can never catch a break and Ryo really is stronger than he looks. What is in store for Ryo and Cody. Find out next time. Veemon out!


End file.
